Infinitesimal Difference
by Maudit Maestro
Summary: LeibnizNewton. Response to LJ history kink request. An intellectual battle devolves into something much baser. Slash. Warnings Inside.


**Rating: **M, NC17, R—take your pick.

**Warnings: **Explicit sexual encounters involving males, hatesex, manipulation of historical events.

**Pairing:** Gottfried von Leibniz/Isaac Newton

**Summary:** Response to LJ historykink request of this pairing. An intellectual battle devolves into something much baser.

**Prompt from LJ history_kink**: Isaac Newton/Gottfried Leibniz, hatesex (bonus points if it's _epistolary_ hatesex :DDDDD)

_**A/N**_: I just happened to be trolling around the internet when I happened upon this prompt. Unfortunately, I instantly became invested with the sudden _urge_ to actually write it. I hate myself; just a little bit. As a History major, I've dealt with these two figures before, but this period isn't my specialty. Therefore, I've tried to represent _some_ historical accuracy, but it's not perfect by any means. This is more or less just an incredibly perverse, crack manipulation of two historical figures. I was going to try epistolary hatesex, but when I first started writing I realized they were like, 70 at the time they would have been writing to each other…so I just ended up manipulating the shit out of events. So imagine they have accomplished all of their science before the age of 20. Because I said so.

Which Came First

"Oh, Gottfried! Welcome to England!" Sophia eagerly took her treasured friend's hand in hers. "It is so good to see you."

The young Leibniz pecked her on each of her cheeks, clasping her satin covered hands in his.

"Sophia, ma cher, it is good to see you as well!" He was drawn away from the dockyards and into a private coach, the Electress of Hanover speaking excitedly all the while.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you in person, dear Gottfried! I have enjoyed our correspondences through the years so greatly! You have been a cherished friend and advisor to me!" She commented from her seat across him, her face painted with a blush of pleasure that belied the truth and sincerity in her words.

"I have felt much the same, my Lady." Leibniz pulled her hand into his again, kissing it lightly. "I was overjoyed when you asked me to visit you here in England. I must say I surely do not regret the voyage from France. You are just as stunning in body as in mind."

Sophia's blush deepened, and she pulled her hand away coyly. "My dear Gottfried! To have so young a man compliment me still! You make me blush!"

"It is not an undeserving compliment, Madame." Leibniz, then only twenty years of age was himself quite a stunning young man, and had a strong effect on the middle aged Electress.

"Come now, enough of this talk. Let us speak of something else! There is actually a matter of great import that I wish to speak with you about; regarding a work you've recently published. The Calculus I believe, was the subject."

Leibniz nodded lightly, curiosity stealing over his features. "What of it, my Lady?"

"Well you see, here in England, it has come to my attention that another young man, by the name of Isaac Newton, has developed something not entirely dissimilar from your theory. I've even had a look at it myself." Sophia leaned forward, the portent of her words striking Leibniz hard. "And I must say…the similarities…"

"Preposterous!" Leibniz cried, anguish claiming him as he stared into Sophia's eyes, searching desperately to see if she spoke truth. "Another having discovered the very same as me!"

"I believe so, Gottfried… Though, I wished to make certain, so I've asked that Isaac attend my court for a full month, that the two of you may meet while you are here. You may verify the very thing yourself."

Leibniz turned away, looking out the carriage window to the Manor he could see well off in the distance.

"We shall see."

Leibniz could scarcely control his raging curiosity long enough to see himself situated into his new rooms in the manor. He was vexed yet more when he was made to attend supper with the Elector, the Electress, and all their court at his welcoming feast.

How could a man ever come to focus on anything when such a perilous query bore away at his mind? He desperately needed to quell this matter.

"There he is there." Sophia pointed covertly at the figure of a young man just entering the hall, perhaps a year or so Leibniz's junior. The German man seethed. A man yet younger than him—nay, a teen! Had apparently invented the Calculus!

"So that is Isaac Newton, hmm?" Leibniz restlessly ran his finger around the brim of his wineglass, his eyes never once leaving the unassuming form of his unaware challenger. "I must meet him, soon."

"Certainly, my dear Gottfried." Sophia lightly petted his arm, well aware of his internal agony. "But please, do try to enjoy your dinner before then hmm?"

Leibniz made no promises.

It wasn't until the following day that Leibniz was taken to meet his elusive fellow natural philosopher. Sophia towed him along to Newton's workplace in the Manor's library, finding the young man sitting at a desk, a number of pages all covered in writing strewn about him, along with a book, the title which read _Principia Mathematica_.

Leibniz looked unimpressed as Newton rose to great them.

"Isaac, this is my dear friend from Saxony, Gottfried von Leibniz. Gottfried, this is Isaac Newton." Sophia smiled as the two shook hands. Neither Leibniz or Newton could have been said to share the expression, however. Sohpia departed shortly thereafter, wishing to give them time alone to get to know one another.

"The Electress tells me you've written a good deal of papers on mathematics and physics." Leibniz inquired haltingly, looking to the papers the young man had lying around the desk. Easily he could see Newton's work on optics and astrology, alchemy and theology.

"I have dabbled a bit here and there…" Newton answered guardedly, placing his hand over his work.

"If I may…?" Leibniz moved to touched one of the sheets, one upon which he recognized a system similar to his own formulas. He eagerly read through pages after page, eventually taking up the compendium that the young man had complied; the _Principia_.

"Is it to your liking, sir?" Newton asked, the slightest undertone of pride lacing his voice as he watch Leibniz clutch the volume viciously as his darting eyes scoured the pages.

Leibniz snorted lightly, before dropping the volume back onto the table. "It is an appreciable attempt."

"Attempt? Good sir, I believe it to be well beyond an attempt! If anything, it is far better delineated than _your_ writings on the subject!"

Anger exploded between the two as Leibniz started forward, his hand clutching at the cravat around Newton's neck, drawing the young man close as he hissed, "What could a whelp like you know about true mathematics! Your formulas for your so-called 'Gravity' are inconclusive at best. You make a mockery of God's Work. You can hardly lay claim to being a true Natural Philosopher; _I _invented the Calculus!"

"No, Leibniz, I believe _I _did."

"Hardly! you were scarcely done suckling your mother's tit by the time I'd developed the Calculus. Your _Principia Mathematica _is nothing compared to my work."

"I think you're simply envious, _Gottfried von Leibniz_." Newton did not shy away from the seething man who held him, but moved closer, his eyes glinting dangerously in challenge.

"You…" Overwrought with anger, Leibniz could hardly control himself as he pushed Newton back against his work desk, scattering papers in a flurry of white as he leaned in, pressing the younger man to the slightly slanted surface as he once again took hold of his neck. "You will regret those words, boy."

Newton's smile did not vanish, not even as he watched the other man press closer, his hold tightening around his neck. "Make me."

Their eyes flashed with anger as they glared at each other, hostility thick between them, before Leibniz finally gave a violent cry, the strain finally breaking his will; he pressed his lips against Newton's, his teeth harsh against the man's still smirking lips. His eyes snapped open in surprise as he felt Newton press back against him, his lips opening and his hands tangling in Leibniz's thick black hair.

Goaded further into his madness, Leibniz pressed closer, his hand moving away from Newton's neck to press against his chest, pulling at the material he found there until it fell away before him. His lips left Newton gasping as he pressed their bruised flesh against Newton's reddening neck, trailing down the man's quivering body as he explored the planes and contours of Newton's body. Trousers fallen to the floor, Newton was bared to his attacker, his legs quivering as he rested against the desk. Leibniz smirked up at Newton's flushed face and bleeding bottom lip, sucked to tenderly into Newton's saucy mouth.

The youth jumped lightly as he felt Leibniz take him into hand, gently running the pad of his thumb around his tip, drawing a long moan from his now parted lips.

"We will surely go to hell if we continue this… it is not right for two men to seek bodily pleasure together." Newton commented softly, his hips jerking forward into Leibniz's hand.

"Such a coupling of two great minds can only bring us closer to Heaven. Does not Boethius say that philosophical pursuits lead man closer to God? Our bodies may be wrapt in sin—such is our earthly existence, yet our minds together can pierce the Heavens." Leibniz muttered quietly, pressing quick kisses against Newton's neck as he stood up, slowly pumping Newton's twitching cock as he slid between the youth's legs.

With a free hand, he pulled one of Newton's legs up to wrap around his hip, his hand slipping then between the two, pressing against his sac before teasing slowly forward to tease at his quivering entrance.

"I feel akin to Vesalius, so excited I've become in exploring your anatomy." Leibniz whispered, pressing his own throbbing cock, still encased in cloth, against Newton's backside as he shifted them to lean more heavily against the desk, both of Newton's legs now held in the crook of his arms as he exposed Newton more fully. His fingers continued to tease both the man's cock and his entrance, the tips of his fingers slipping into the achingly tight hole as Newton panted against him.

Newton suddenly reached for a vial standing on the desk beside them, eagerly pressing it into Leibniz's hands as he shook from the torment; "Use this, it will go more easily."

Leibniz looked curiously at the vial before opening it, pouring the clear viscous liquid over his hand before pressing it back against Newton's opening, his fingers slipping in easily. "Perhaps I should give you a little more credit for your intelligence…"

Newton chuckled even as he hissed in pain, his back arching as the fingers pierced him again and again. His pain filled cries were soon interrupted, however, by small grasps of pleasure as Leibniz repeatedly began to stroke a spot he was _certain_ hadn't been in the _De humani corporis fabrica__._

He groaned as Leibniz finally pulled his fingers away, but was quickly rewarded with the feeling of the man's thick cock pressing against him instead, slowly slipping into his spasming opening. His eyes rolled back as Leibniz pressed further in, the whole head disappearing inside of his body; but he was not the only one so affected.

Leibniz could scarcely stand the presser of how hard Newton was sucking him in. His knees threatened to buckle as he sheathed himself in the tight heat.

"Oh, Isaac, I wish to apologize. Your infinitesimal calculus was so much more elegantly surmised than mine." He gasped, his whole body shaking with intensity as he began to move against the younger man, his hips snapping forward with each thrust to press him deeper into the man's body.

"Gottfried! You were right to question my theory of gravitation, it was wrong of me to try and devalue the perfection of God's Creation! it took a true natural philosopher to open my eyes to the true grandeur and complexity of the attraction between the planets." Newton was now basking in pleasure as he felt Leibniz's tip press again and again against that spot, all the while with the man pumping his cock in time with his pounding thrusts. He thought he would die. His back arched painfully as he came closer and closer to completion, feeling a welling of pleasure in his loins as Leibniz's hot breath ghosted against his neck.

"This heat…it is too much…" Leibniz choked into the crook of Newton's neck as his rhythm began to falter. He could feel his sac tightening as his pleasure crested, and inexplicably, Newton became even _tighter _around him, and he could hold out no longer.

They came together, their cries echoing in the usually quiet library, leaving both of them a panting, shaking mess as they fell to the floor, their bodies completely drained.

"By Jove, I feel as though I've experienced an Ideal state." Newton commented breathlessly, resting upon Leibniz's chest.

"Are you calling our love Platonic?" Leibniz questioned, a smug smirk on his face.

"Hardly, now come here so that I may show you how much a follower I am of hedonism."

Both men, roused by the sound of a loud knocking at the library door, turned their eyes to look as it opened, revealing the young Samuel Clarke.

"Sorry to intrude, Isaac, but I was wondering if you'd care to join me for dinner this—you… Gottfried... I-I'm so sorry to interrupt." Clarke's eyes began to fill with tears as he fled the room.

"It would seem as though young Samuel rather had a liking for you, Isaac." Leibniz observed lazily, draping his arm across Newton as they lay together on one of the plush sofas that furnished the library.

"Rather unfortunate for him, I'm afraid." Newton mused. "It would seem I'm invested in a new study at the moment, and have no time for his amorous advances."

"A joint venture, perhaps?" Leibniz inquired, pressing himself more fully against Newton's back, his awakening cock pressing suggestively against his lover.

"Quite."

_**A/N**_: I just had to add Clarke in at the end. He was such a fucking Newton fangirl in his correspondences with Leibniz.


End file.
